Guard Duty
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Zero and Yagari have a stolen moment together and poor Yuki is the one who sees them. What will they do? Please read to find out. Yagari x Zero and implied YxZxY. Please r&r!


Zero leaned heavily against the wall in the Academy's long hallway. He couldn't wait to go to bed. With Yuki sick most of the Guardian duties had fallen onto him, and they were slowly but surely killing him. Zero looked up tiredly as he heard the sounds of confident footsteps and felt a familiar presence.

His Master was still teaching at the Academy and he had graciously agreed to take over Yuki's duties while she was sick. Zero looked at the taller hunter and smiled softly. Seeing his Master always did something funny to his heart. Unbeknownst to anyone, Toga had taken on his apprentice as a lover.

Zero however had no energy for anything lover related things that night even though he was so young. Seventeen was an age of hormones and his rather depraved Master loved to take advantage of that fact.

Toga walked up to him calmly and ruffled Zero's hair affectionately. Zero didn't even bother trying to put it back into place even though he was sure it looked ridiculous. Toga frowned slightly at Zero's unresponsive behavior. Zero blinked slowly and Toga noticed how slumped against the wall he was. Toga couldn't sense any vampires around, and no human students were either. He undid the button on one of his shirt sleeves and held his bare wrist out to Zero.

"You need to drink don't you?" he asked with that deep voice of his.

Zero shook his head resolutely. He wasn't thirsty and he wasn't going to feed on the people he cared about unnecessarily. Toga pushed his wrists closer to Zero's mouth and got the desired response. Although Zero had shown no previous signs of any bloodlust, the sound of Toga's steady heartbeat forced Zero eyes to turn crimson and for his fangs to extend.

"But I don't want to," he argued weakly.

"You need to," Toga said seriously.

Zero took his Master's hand tentatively in his and licked the soft skin. He promised himself he wouldn't take very much then gave into his need and gently pricked the skin. Zero only put in the very tips of his fangs inside his Master's skin for he knew that the marks would be too obvious otherwise and Toga could bleed profusely. And a few hurried draughts after Zero leaned back and licked the wounds hoping to take away any pain and using his saliva to help slow the bleeding. Zero let go of Toga's wrist and smiled up at him.

He gave the older man a chaste kiss and whispered, "Thank you."

Toga smiled in turn and was happy to see Zero was more awake. "You know I _do_ have another way of waking you up," Toga suggested huskily.

Zero flushed and said, "When can we get back to my room?" Due to the intake of his lover's blood Zero's much more natural desire for the man awakened.

"Why not right here?" Toga asked.

Zero froze, "Wait right here?"

He looked around the empty corridor. It was nearly impossible anyone would see them but if they did…Zero's cheeks turned bright red. Toga stepped foreword effectively trapping the young man between him and the wall. Zero looked up into his lover's solitary blue eye and shivered. It wasn't that the idea didn't excite him- his thoughts were interrupted by Toga capturing his lips in a greedy kiss-one that left no other options but for him to respond. And he did quite enthusiastically, letting Toga's tongue dance with his and having the occasional moan slip out.

Toga knew exactly how to fluster the boy in front of him and make him beg for more. Toga pushed up against Zero so just about every part of them was touching especially their hips. Toga ground his hips into Zero's not surprised when he felt something hard and heard a desperate cry.

Zero pushed back unconsciously and his fingers tangled in his lover's dark locks. Zero was in a rather impatient mood that night so he worked Toga's collar undone and licked and sucked at the older man's neck. Even though Zero was a vampire Toga had found he really enjoyed having his neck kissed by the boy.

Toga's hands went to Zero's waist pulling the bottom of his shirt out of his slacks so he could use his long fingers on the eager boy in front of him. He trailed his fingers all the way up to Zero's nipples and teased them to the point Zero had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning loudly. Zero brought his lips up to Toga's and kissed him until neither one of them could breath, making Zero see stars.

Toga broke away from the needy kiss and asked softly, "Are you ready for me?"

Zero took one of his lover's hands out from under his shirt and made him cup the tent in his slacks. "Does that answer your question?" Zero asked back.

Toga growled and nibbled on Zero's earlobe laughing when the young man whimpered. "Brat," Toga whispered affectionately.

Zero gasped when Toga started to caress Zero's arousal through the material of his slacks. "Master please…" he begged wishing the older hunter would quit teasing him already.

But Toga's own patience was being tested and he spun Zero around to where the silver haired boy was facing the wall. As fast as lovers only can, clothing items were moved for passionate touches and whimpers moans were uttered in the dimness. After many lovers Toga was more than good at adequately preparing a partner and Zero was a mess as his Master's long fingers worked deep inside him.

When Zero was ready Toga claimed him inch by inch before settling into a pattern that was all too familiar and welcome to each hunter. But there was one thing to occur than night that they would not be ready for.

Yuki took a deep breath of the clean night air. She smiled as she was no longer congested, and all that was left of her cold was just a cough. Her adoptive father had told her that two days after her fever broke she could go back on patrol. So there she was on a clear night feeling much better than she had in about a week. Seeing as everything was calm Yuki decided she would sneak up on her favorite silver haired vampire.

She hadn't seen much of Zero lately and she wouldn't have even minded his usual scowl. Yuki ran inside one of the school buildings and snuck around trying to be stealthy. Unfortunately for her that was never her forte but she didn't need to be stealthy to go unnoticed by Zero once she found him. As Yuki turned the corner she stopped dead in her tracks. The sight before her was something she didn't now how to deal with. She wanted to run away but her feet stayed rooted on spot.

Zero was enveloped in a passionate embrace with his Master Yagari and both hunters seemed unaware of her presence. Yagari was forcefully taking Zero who seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly moaning his approval every so often. Yuki was morbidly fixated on their actions watching how Yagari-sensei's hips moved with Zero's, how his strong arms held the younger hunter up, how they seemed to be a perfect fit with each other.  
Suddenly Yagari grunted and Zero buried his face into the crook of his Master's neck. Yuki's rational self realized that if Zero opened his eyes just then one of the first things he would see would be her staring wide eyed at the two men, but she still somehow couldn't bring herself to move. Her eyes wandered all over their forms taking in every detail of both men not just Zero, admiring each inch of exposed skin.

And then there was what Zero was stroking with his right hand. She hadn't noticed before but Zero was stroking his erection in time with Yagari's thrusts. Zero's cheeks were flushed and he was sweating slightly as he leaned into the man deeply joined with him. Eventually Toga's right hand wandered down to join Zero's pumping the young man's length with firm deliberate strokes.

Amidst the moans Yuki was able to hear Zero say, "More Toga…please…" She heard Yagari chuckle and his actions quickened satisfying him and his young lover.

Yuki was lucky that she was on Yagari-sensei's blind side and she kept standing there transfixed as Toga pounded into Zero's prostate forcing the silver haired boy in front of him to clutch onto him like there was no tomorrow. The tension in their groins finally snapped and they both climaxed intensely but quietly. Zero's passion was shown in the milky substance that splattered his and Yagari's hands along with the floor.

At that point Yuki broke out of her trance couldn't bear to look at them anymore. She ran as fast as she could trying not to notice the jealous tears in her eyes. Why couldn't it have been _her_ with Zero?

Damn Yagari-sensei…she never thought he was good looking anyway. She realized that may have been a complete lie, but it did almost make her feel better.

As their racing hearts slowly calmed down Zero and Toga's ears picked up the sounds of hurried footsteps running away from them. Zero was still feeling a rush of endorphins and had no will to feel angry or embarrassed about being seen. After all he new Yuki would find out about the relationship he had with his Master sooner or later. Toga pulled Zero's clothes back into place then his own and sighed.

"Who was it?" he asked his deep voice still a little husky from trying to keep in all his moans.

"It was Yuki," Zero said finally feeling a little heat rise in his cheeks.

Toga ran the backs of his long fingers over the lightly flushed area and asked, "How do you feel about that?" Zero contemplated for a moment then gave his lover a chaste kiss in reply.

"I think," Zero said slowly, "that I want Yuki in between us like this…"

Toga chuckled pleased that Zero felt that way. They may not have been blood relatives, but it seemed Zero had somehow inherited his old teacher's dastardly mind.  
Toga smiled and said, "If you can get her here then I wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Okay, then I should go. I love you," Zero stole one last kiss leaving his Master, very satisfied and very amused. Toga loved Zero more than he cared to admit, but he never needed to say he loved the boy. His actions did that well enough. Toga turned and started walking down the hall while Zero trotted into the night.

"Yuki," he called softly, "I have an offer I don't think you can refuse…"


End file.
